Teacher's Pet
by Tattysecondhandbook
Summary: Hermione is teaching at a Muggle Primary School. She gets a new student who just so happens to be Scorpius Malfoy. Unlikely events soon unfold and Scorpius wants a new mother. Will he be able to bring his father and teacher together or will he be stuck with the awful Pansy Parkinson forever? Full summary in story I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Teacher's Pet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and various characters and I don't own Barbie either.

Summary: Hermione is teaching at a Muggle Primary School. She gets a new student who just so happens to be Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy. Unlikely events soon unfold and Scorpius wants a new mummy. Will he be able to bring his Father and Teacher together or will he be stuck with the awful Pansy Parkinson forever? It's better than it sounds xD

A/N: Hello! This is an idea I had last week and finally am writing down! I want to know if I should continue this story or not, but I'm leaving it off on a point where it could generally be finished or it could continue. Please review or PM me what you think; continue, or not?

Instead of it being 1998 or whenever its 2014 to make it more convenient.

Well, I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Granger?

Hermione Granger was stuck behind a traffic light.

She was on her way to her job teaching at a Muggle primary school. After the war Hermione decided she needed a break from the wizarding world and, although she still keeps in touch with her friends, took a teaching job in the Muggle World.

If she was going to make it in on time, this light needed to turn green soon. Huffing, Hermione looked back to the piece of paper sitting on top of her bag. She had printed off an email from the Head stating that there would be a new student arriving into her class today; she wanted to make a good impression. After five long minutes of waiting the light finally turned green and Hermione sped down the road in fright of being late.

Ten minutes later she arrived in the school parking lot with five minutes to spare before her students would be let in to the classroom. Grabbing her bag, she ran to her room and wrote the date up on the board just in time for the bell to ring. Sighing, Hermione opened the classroom door to let the children file in.

"Good Morning, Lisa. Matthew, did you enjoy the west ham match on Sunday? I hope you did your reading, Louis. Alex, tell your sister I said hello! James, hang your coat up first, honey," She greeted them as the children ran into the classroom eager to start their day. Hermione smiled wistfully at her class, she couldn't have asked for nicer children.

Once the 6 year olds were seated, Hermione sat down at her own desk and called the register.

"..Jack, and Sophie. Okay. Now that we've done the register, I'd like to share some news. Today we have a new student joining our class and I want you all to be friendly and nice to him because he has never been to school before and is quite shy. He won't be here until a little bit later, but that was just a heads up. Now, I believe its time for assembly, everybody line up behind Georgia." She announced, casting a glance at her watch.

An hour later Hermione was teaching her class English. "Wow, you got everything correct! Well done, Ally."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Ally said, giving Hermione a toothy grin.

"Why don't you go and sit back down and read your book until the rest of the class has finished?" Hermione told her, handing her back her English book.

Ally nodded and skipped back to her seat. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the girl. She could tell Ally always was desperate to impress her and clung on to her most of the time like there was no tomorrow. It wore her out a little.

There was a small knock at the door and when Hermione looked up from her computer she laid eyes on one of the cutest little boys she had ever seen. He had platinum blonde hair, pale skin, slightly rosy cheeks and large grey eyes which was looking around in wonder. 'Platinum Blonde and grey eyes? He looks like someone I know.' Hermione thought, walking slowly up to the boy.

"Hello, I'm Miss Granger, your teacher. What might your name be?" She smiled at him, bending down so they were eye to eye.

The little boy murmured something, looking down at his shoes.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that,"

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

She remembered who he reminded her of now. Hermione blinked a few times in amazement. She almost couldn't believe this sweet, innocent boy was the son of her former enemy.

"Mud-blood. Miss, why do you have Mudblood on your arm?" Scorpius asked her, pointing to her scar.

Hermiomne glanced down to her arm where the word 'Mudblood' was faintly scratched into her left wrist and grimaced slightly. She could still remember the ugly pain that scar had caused her five years ago.

"Oh, that's nothing. Well, Scorpius, you can sit over there next to Daniel. I'm sure he'd love your presence." Hermione told him.

Scorpius gracefully sat down and started working on the English work Hermione had set him with Daniel.

As the days went by, Hermione watched Scorpius closely. At lunch he would eat gracefully, unlike the other children. He never participated in food fights that sometimes went on. 'Probably afraid of messing his hair up with spaghetti' she thought, snickering. 'Now Hermione, you can't judge the child on how his Father was. Its not fair on him. Its not his fault his father was over-obsessed with keeping his hair in pristine condition practically everyday.' She scolded herself after realizing what she had implied in her head.

At playtime he would either sit on top of the monkey bars and would play an imaginary game which looked like he was riding a broom, or he would go to the small library in their school, sitting in a plump puffy chair reading. Hermione smiled at him, resisting the urge to ask him who his favourite team was or what book he was reading. Scorpius seemed so innocent, smart, and, most importantly, like a Malfoy.

By form time on Friday Scorpius had grown accustomed to his Muggle classmates and tried to learn as much as he could about what they would talk about; footie-ball and dezny channel. None of the students seemed to like him very much, considering he wasn't as open as them about his feelings so he didn't do any accidental magic. His father had warned him about that; if he did magic he wouldn't be impressed. Scorpius hated to unimpress his father and did his best to conceal his magic.

"Today is Show and Tell! We're going to go around the classroom one by one and tell each other about what we've bought in. Alex; let's start with you." Hermione explained. Alex had bought her favourite Barbie doll and showed her off as if it were the best thing in the world. Hermione resisted the urge to grimace at the doll as she watched it being waved around in a short pink dress and pink high heels. She didn't know how those dolls appealed to Children; in her opinion they looked horrid and too dolled up. It reminded her of a nicer version of Professor Umbridge: Office Barbie.

Soon it was Scorpius' turn and he bought a long, rectangular box up to the front. Hermione gasped as he bought out a Firecracker broom.

"This is my broom. It flies around and I get to catch the snitch on it. Father says I'm really good at catching the snitch and he thinks I'll be a great quidditch player one day." Scorpius said, showing off his broom.

"Miss, what's a snitch?" Alex asked, raising her hand.

"Are you a witch, Scorpius? Flying around on your broomstick with your black cat!" Jack snickered.

"Look at me, I can fly!" Louis said, pretending to fly a broom with a 1 metre stick.

"I'll catch a snitch and impress daddy!" Rosalie exclaimed, cackling.

"Shut up! All of you, shut up! You don't know anything so stop making fun! Stop it!" Scorpius wailed, holding his broom close to his chest.

"Stop it, all of you. Scorpius listened to your show and tells so return the favour and listen to his. Obviously his broom means a great deal to him and I will not have any of you insulting his enjoyment. Have I made myself clear?" Hermione shouted above the noise. She stood up and banged her hands on her desk to quiet the children. She knew why the broom meant so much and wouldn't have the other children teasing him about it. She also knew that if Scorpius got any more upset then he would do some accidental magic and probably smash someone's lunch box.

Mumbles of "Yes, Miss Granger." And "Sorry," was said and Scorpius smiled gratefully at his teacher before continuing his presentation.

"My father teaches me everything he knows. He said he even beat Harry Potter once! I know I'm going to be as good as him, one day." Scorpius finished. Nobody dared to speak because they knew they'd get told off.

"Thank you, Scorpius. Your presentation was very entertaining. That just about wraps it up! I hope you all enjoy your weekends and read chapter one of the new book we're reading. Don't forget that we have a class trip to the science museum on Monday! We need one more parent to accompany us. Rosalie's Father is joining us and Louis' mother. I'll see you all on Monday!" Hermione said, taking her students out of the classroom and to the entrance where one by one the pupils went home with their parents. Sighing, Hermione was just about to go and get her bag when a small hand tapped her lower back. She jumped and looked behind her in surprise. Scorpius Malfoy was looking up at her with sad eyes.

"My Father isn't here, Miss Granger." He said.

"Oh, well, not to worry, Scorpius. I'm sure he's just running a bit late. Let's go and wait for him in my classroom." Hermione said, holding her hand out to Scorpius. He beamed before taking her hand and they walked in an awkward, yet somehow comfortable, silence back to the classroom.

Soon Hermione couldn't take the silence any longer. "Do you enjoy playing quidditch, Scorpius?"

Scorpius wasn't daft and knew since he saw the mudblood scar on his Teacher's arm that she was undoubtedly a witch.

"Very much, Miss. Father takes me to see it all the time." He said, looking at the case of his broom somewhat sadly. They were now both sitting at Hermione's desk with Scorpius's bag leaning against it.

"That's nice. What about your mother? Do you like to do nice things with her?" Hermione asked.

"My mother's dead."

Oh.

Hermione froze and looked down at the poor boy, pitiful. She had not expected that response and couldn't have felt more sorry for the five year old at that moment. Nobody deserves to lose a parent. She was bought out of her trance by a sob escaping the young Malfoy's lips.

"Oh, Scorpius, I'm so sorry. Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione said, somewhat hesitantly. She was definitely treading on thin ice.

Scorpius shook his head and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Would you like a hug?"

Scorpius nodded and climbed into Hermione's welcoming arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Hermione felt like she was complete, with this little boy in her arms yet she couldn't figure out why. He wasn't her child nor was he her family, but it just felt right.

"Scorpius, you've been very brave. Nobody deserves to lose a parent and I'm proud with how you're coping," Hermione said, stroking his soft platinum blonde hair.

"Have you ever lost a parent, Miss?" Scorpius asked, talking into her shoulder.

Hermione sighed deeply. "I've lost both, actually. They got killed when I was eighteen. Well, enough sad talk now. Who's your favorite quidditch team?"

Scorpius seemed to brighten up at this. Still seated on his teacher's lap, they began to talk about their favourite things. They were on their own little world for quite some time before someone interrupted them.

"Granger?"

A/N: I'm finished! Did you like it? Do you think I should carry on the story? Tell me what you thought, I'd appreciate it very much :)

I'm not very fond of the title of this story so if you have another that you think is better please tell me.

Well, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Teacher's Pet**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing..**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I bet nobody's still gonna read this but oh **

**well! 9moh is on hold because I am doing the loooongest chapter ever and my laptop **

**that it's on has inconveniently stopped working and I can't remember all of it, but I'm **

**sure it will be uploaded soon! This is the same with TwL but I might be able to upload **

**that sooner, thank you for your patience :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2 (finally)**

**Chapter 2: I'm teaching your son!**

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up, astounded. Even though she knew she'd be seeing Draco today, it was

still a surprise to hear his voice. Leaning casually on the doorframe was Draco Malfoy. He

seemed to have gotten even more handsome than before; his silver orbs twinkled with delight(?)

as they bore into hers. He seemed more muscular, and had a stronger build.

"Malfoy," She replied, setting Scorpius down.

"Daddy!" Scorpius shouted happily, running across the room to be lifted up by his father.

"Hey, Scorp. How was your day?"

"It was so great! I brought my broom for show and tell and Miss Granger let me finish talking

about it but the other children weren't interested," Scorpius said happily.

"Scorpius, what did I tell you? You aren't aloud to bring your magical things to school," Draco

reminded.

"But-"

"Your father's right, Scorpius. Its dangerous to bring them in to school," Hermione said standing

up from her seat.

"I can't believe you're his teacher, Granger," Draco said.

"Why not? Didn't you read the introduction papers the school sent?" She prompted, knowing too

well that Draco wouldn't have bothered to pick it up.

"Uh.."

"That's what I thought," Hermione smirked, before turning to Scorpius, "Scorpius, you go and

gather your things, I'll let you fly your broom and show me the tricks we talked about earlier if

you hurry," She bargained.

Hermione giggled as the little boy jumped out of his Father's arms and rushed over to his bags.

"Malfoy, what time do you call this?"

"5.31pm." Draco said, stating the obvious.

"And what time does school finish?"

"..."

"You're two sodding hours late! I'm not a babysitter, Malfoy, you need to be here one time to

pick your son up, especially as you didn't even know the teacher you were leaving him with.

You're lucky it was me because any other teacher would have left him there outside waiting,"

Hermione told him off, putting her hands on her hips.

"Merlin! Granger, calm down! Scorpius told me it finished at 5.25," He said with annoyance.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, Oh,"

"There's a school trip on Monday. To the Science Museum, we need one more parent to

accompany us and nobody else's parents are free," She hinted, abruptly changing the subject.

"And you're telling me this because...?"

"Take a wild guess!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"You want to scrap the science museum and take everyone to Hogsmeade?' Draco took a wild

guess.

"What? No! Do you really think I would do that?" She asked incredulously.

"Not really, but you might consider it,"

She couldn't argue with that logic.

"Well that's not the reason. It's because, you're the only parent left so I was wondering if you

could accompany us?" She asked nervously.

"Say yes, Daddy, say yes!" Scorpius interrupted, running over to them with his broom in hand.

Draco looked from Scorpius to Hermione seemingly in deep thought. He would like to go to

please his son, but he really didn't need to spend a whole day with his childhood enemy.

Scorpius looked up at his father with those eyes he knew Draco couldn't resist.

"Sure, I'll be there," He said, much to his son's delight. Hermione's mouth formed an O in

surprise; she hadn't actually thought he'd agree to her proposition.

"Oh! In that case, just come straight into school with Scorpius, we'll be leaving after registration,"

She told him, before turning to Scorpius. "Okay, Scorpius, show me what you can do,"

Scorpius beamed up at his teacher before mounting his broom and taking off. He did many

tricks, some far too advanced for his age. Once he was finished he settled back down and took

a bow, earning applause from both Hermione and Draco.

"That was amazing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Daddy taught me everything," Scorpius said. Hermione looked over to Draco, who held a smug

smirk,and raised an eyebrow.

"Did he now? He used to lose all of his matches against Gryffindor, how he knew those tricks I

don't know," She teased.

"Granger." Draco growled.

"Mmhmm?"

Draco's hand itched for his wand to hex Hermione into oblivion, but then he realised that if he

hexed her his Son would have no teacher, resulting in no smile, resulting in the sort of child he

was when he was younger.

He would _never_ let that happen.

"Nothing." He said at last. "Scorp, come on, we need to go home."

"Awww, daddy, why can't we-"

"Nope."

"Bu-"

"Don't even think about it,"

"I wan-"

"I'm sure you'll live,"

"My-"

"Miss Granger needs to get home as well,"

"Fine." Scorpius gave in. He reached his little arms up at Hermione, indicating for her to pick him

up. Once he was in her arms Scorpius gave her the biggest hug. "Thank you for looking after me, Miss Granger. I had a lot of fun. I'll see you on Monday, bye

bye," He said, gripping on to her tightly in the warmest hug Hermione had ever received from

any of her students in a long time.

Needless to say, she was touched.

"Y-You're welcome Scorpius, don't forget to bring a pack lunch on Monday, bye," She choked

out, setting him down softly.

"Yeah, thanks, Granger," Draco said, before exiting the classroom.

Hermione was in a daze. Scorpius was by far the nicest little boy who had ever entered her

classroom. He was a true gift, and she wished to treasure him forever.

**A/N: I'm done! Sorry I made you all wait so long for this chapter, you probably thought **

**I was abandoning the story. It's okay though, because I'm not :P I do need to reply to **

**some reviews though;**

**xxMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thank you so much! I wasn't sure how many people would like **

**this, and you were my first reviewer so thank you! Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading **

**more :P There's more to come!**

**Aria: Awww thank you so much! Yes, I also adore fanfics like this so I thought it was **

**about time I'd write one myself xD I'm sorry I didn't really update soon but I'll update **

**more frequently next time! **

**HallowRain8587: You don't understand how happy that makes me :') Thank you so very **

**very much, I like your sense of humor xD Well you're in luck! Here's more right now! **

**Sorry it took so long though xC Thank you for the follow!**

**Thank you to everybody who has followed, favorited, reviewed or read the story. I **

**appreciate it very much.**

**Until next time, **

**Je Suis Un Potterfan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teacher's Pet**

**Disclaimer:****Y'all****know I own nothing...**

**A/N: Hai! So I know I haven't uploaded in a while (oops) But here's a new chapter anyway! I've had like no time to write this so I hope you like it! Sorry it's a little short...**

**Chapter 3: Tutor Time**

"Bloody hell," Hermione muttered, looking at the toast with one eye. It had been five whole minutes and her toast had still not popped up from its hiding place. Going even closer so her eyes were less than 3cm from the toaster, she peered into it wondering how much longer it would take until she could eat her breakfast.

Just then the toast popped up, hitting her eye with its burnt, pointed corner.

"Argh!" She exclaimed, fanning her watering eye. Thinking it should be okay, Hermione left her eye be and, sighing deeply, walked back over to the bread bin, picking up two slices of bread, buttering it with Nutella. 'S_crap the toast, I'm hungry,' _ Hermione thought, gobbling the sandwich up in two bites.

Soon, her eye was pestering her and when she went to look at it Hermione found a blob.

A big, puffy, red, half open blob.

Hermione almost _cried. _No magic could fix this mess! What was she going to say to Beth, whom she was visiting tomorrow for Brunch? Hermione could just imagine the conversation.

_Beth: The __hell __happened to your eye, Herms?_

_Hermione: Oh, you know, just burnt it._

_Beth: You BURNT your eye?_

_Hermione: Kind of...I was looking at the toaster and the burnt toast popped up, hitting me square in the eye._

_Beth: You're __gonna __scare the kids in your class to death!_

_Hermione: Oh, I'm sure it won't be _that _bad!_

_Beth: That bad? __**THAT BAD!? **__Herms, you're __gonna __look like a nightmare! Look, I'll __floo __my mom, see if she can help your...situation._

_Hermione: Don't get your mum!_

_Beth: ...Too late._

Hermione would be known as the girl who burnt her eye with the toaster. She could already imagine how the children would laugh at her as she walked through the school. It would be like her first four years at Hogwarts all over again. She would _never _live it down, and Beth, whom she had known since she was two and also turned out to be a witch, would never _let _her live it down.

Sighing, she left her eye be in the hope that it will miraculously make a recovery by tomorrow.

Just as Hermione thought her Saturday couldn't get any worse, her floo roared with green flames and out came Scorpius and Draco Malfoy.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, standing up just in time to catch Scorpius, who was running head first at her.

"To what do I owe this great pleasure?" Hermione asked, mainly to Draco, as she stopped the little boy from falling over onto her carpeted floor.

"Granger, I've come about the Maths homewo- Merlin, Granger, what have you done to your eye!?" Draco asked incredulously, inspecting her horribly swollen eye from where he stood at her fireplace.

"I was looking at my toast in the toaster, because it had been taking a while, when it pops up in my eye, with a sharp burnt edge hitting me," She explained.

"Trust Hermione Granger to do something as stupid as that," Draco said, rolling his eyes at her.

Ignoring his last comment, Hermione asked "So, what are you doing in my house?"

"I wanted to ask you about the Maths you set, Miss Granger, I don't know how to do it," Scorpius admitted shyly, holding up a piece of paper she hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Oh, Scorpius, why didn't you ask me yesterday? I would have helped," Hermione said softly, looking down at him with concern.

"I couldn't! I was the only kid who didn't know the answer, Miss Granger, I would've looked stupid!" Scorpius almost started crying at the thought.

Hermione was quick to stop him from crying, bending down to look him in the eye, she took a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Scorpius, you won't look stupid. Not everybody's good at everything, I'm not good at everything! But I try, and so should you. It doesn't matter if you don't know now, just ask for help and I promise I'll give it to you," Hermione promised, looking at him with her good eye.

Just as she was about to show Scorpius how to do Bus-Stop Division, She gasped, holding her eye and stumbling backwards.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked.

"It-It's nothing, Scorpius, just a little pain in my eye," Hermione reassured him, trying to smile at him but it came out more as a grimace.

"Doesn't look like a 'little pain' to me; Granger, move your hand," Draco said, moving closer to inspect it.

Reluctantly, Hermione moved her hand. Draco's eyes almost popped out of his skull as he found her eye to be turning a purple-y reddish colour, swelling even more than it had before.

"Merlin's _Beard_, Granger, what have you done? You're lucky, though, it's not hard to fix," Draco said, taking out his wand. Before Hermione could protest, he had healed her eye and she could now see out of both eyes instead of just one.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. Draco had just fixed _all _of her problems. Now Beth wouldn't be flooing her mother tomorrow, the children in her class won't be scared just by looking at her, and she'd be able to see clearly when teaching.

"Right, so, Scorpius, this is called Bus Stop Division. It's because the sum you do to divide looks like a bus stop, with one number standing on the outside and the rest crowding in waiting for the bus to come. Do you understand?" Hermione explained. Scorpius nodded. "When you say; eight divided by four, you're dividing eight by four (obviously). How do you think you write down the sum?"

Draco watched in an admiration of sorts. His son seemed to be in good hands when it came to school. Hermione was a great, understanding teacher and, although he would never admit it to himself, she was the best muggle teacher he had ever come across.

Whilst Scorpius was working, he told Hermione that he had a few errands to run, and would return when Scorpius was ready to leave. She had been quite flattered by the fact that Draco, her former enemy, trusted her to look after his son. Nevertheless, Hermione had agreed to watch over Scorpius and he had left the same way he came.

It was around fifteen minutes later when Scorpius had gotten the hang of dividing, and was easily completing his homework at Hermione's kitchen table.

"I've finished, Miss Granger!" Scorpius said excitedly, putting his pencil down in triumph.

Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading, marking the page quickly before walking over to Scorpius.

"Well done! Do you understand the method now?" Hermione smiled at him, looking at his paper quickly before sending it to the pile of marking she had in her bedroom.

It looked like he had got them all right.

Scorpius nodded, before looking around. "Where's my daddy?"

"He's popped out to run a few errands. I'm sure he'll be back to collect you soon," Hermione said calmly, sitting down at the table.

"That's not true," Scorpius said, looking down.

"What's not true?" Hermione asked softly, feeling as if she was treading on thin ice.

"Daddy's not running errands. He's probably with _her." _Scorpius said with a small scowl playing on his face.

"Her?" Hermione asked, knowing all too well that it was none of her business, but she couldn't help being curious, could she?

"Parkysun. Pansy Parkysun. That's who he's with. They're dating, but she's mean to me! I heard her say something to a painting in my house, something about sending me off to boarding school! I don't want to go to boarding school! She always ruins my time with Daddy, and I know he wants to marry her! I don't want her to be my mummy, she's horrid and unlovable! I want my old mummy back, she loved me!" Scorpius explained, bursting out crying by his second exclamation.

An anger of sorts boiled up inside Hermione. She had always hated Pansy, she was worse than Lavender! Her pug-like face, her brain the size of a pea, the impish little smirk that seemed to be continuously plastered on her squashed face, and the way she threw herself at someone with every chance she got. It was sickening.  
Hermione resisted the urge to tut, and instead pulled Scorpius into her arms (for the second time in less than 24 hours) and soothed him until his wails turned to sobs, then his sobs turned to sniffles.

"Sshh, Scorpius, its okay. I promise you won't be sent to boarding school. I know your father would never agree to it. I know this girl, she _is _horrid _and _unlovable, but unfortunately nothing can be changed in her. Just ignore the mean lady, if she isn't nice, take no notice of her. Or, better yet, stand up to her! You never know when it might just work, confront her, make sure she knows that you are staying right where you are, capisci?" Hermione asked, looking him right in the eye, bouncing the young boy on her knee. When she was given no reply, she asked again, the mirth dancing in her eyes as she did so. "_Capiche?"_ Hermione said, tickling him.

Hermione hadn't properly heard Scorpius laugh, and it was absolutely _beautiful. _He had the cutest giggle she had ever heard, beating her niece, Estelle.

His laughter was also contagious. Soon, Hermione was giggling herself, and now had Scorpius on the floor, rolling around, desperately trying to get away from the tickle monster.

This was how Draco had found the pair. Laughing and giggling continuously, Hermione was now lying on the floor next to him, trying (and failing) to tickle Scorpius any more, as she herself felt like she was being tickled.

"You two look like you've had fun in my absence," Draco commented, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

Their laughter halted as they finally noticed Draco standing at the other end of the room, amused by the fact his presence has caused silence.

"Malfoy! You're back early!"

"Granger, it's been three hours,"

Hermione frowned and looked at the time. 3 o'clock already? Time flies when you're laughing with a seven year old. She couldn't even remember what they had been giggling about anymore, but it must have been quite funny. Hermione rose from her space on the carpet and lifted a—still giddy—Scorpius up.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, I had loads of fun!" Scorpius said, giving her a hug before walking over to his father.

"You ready, Scorp?" Draco asked. Scorpius beamed up at him and nodded.

"Thank you, Granger, for looking after him.

"You're welcome. Don't be late on Monday, Malfoy," Hermione reminded him as he stepped into the floo.

"We won't be, Miss Granger!" Scorpius piped up. Hermione giggled and ruffled his hair as Draco took the floo powder.

Then, almost as quickly as they arrived, they were gone.

**A/N: Yayy! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it wasn't that long! It was all I could think of . Anyway, as always, read and review! **

**Just got to reply to a couple of reviews;**

_Guest__**: **_**Aww, thank you! Well, you got your wish, ahaha! I hope the chapter lived up to your expectations!**

_xX Mizz Alec VolturiXx: _**Thank you very much, I'm blushing :)**

_Scorpius is bae: _**Wow, thats quite a shocker! Very funny how you just so happened to stumble upon the story with the same names as the characters! . Pretty cool as well! Well, you got your wish! I hope you enjoyed it xD**

_Mitch404: _**Now, that is really nice! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I've updated now! I hope you liked the chapter :) **

**That's all! Hope you loved it! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Oh, and Merry Christmas, have a Happy New Year!**

**2015, woo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teacher's Pet**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize, I don't own The Science Museum or London.**

**A/N: Greetings! So I haven't updated for a little while, you know, the usual; School, homework, not enough time blah, blah, blah.  
But the other reason is that I had this chapter halfway done, but then my laptop failed me, and when I got a new laptop I couldn't recover what I had lost so I have to start all over again!  
So I was absolutely delighted with the responses to Chapter 3, thank you so much. I reached 50 Followers yaay!  
I've got a few reviews I'd like to reply to:**

SourElf: **Thank you so much! Haha, yeah, I do try to keep the angst out, partially because I cannot bear to write about it . I get that gist also, I have a feeling he **_**will **_**be very mischievous :)**

BayMalfoy17: **Why, thank you! But please, for the love of God, don't die! I don't want to be responsible…xD**

Gonzo girl 321: **Thank you very much for the constructive criticism; it helped me a lot! When I uploaded it was quite late so I didn't really think to check, but I reread it and found plenty of mistakes! Yes, I hope it will stay that way too :)**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **Thank you! Hehe, I'm trying my best!**

Elle**: Aw haha thank you! Yes, they are quite rare, I've read a few and I'm so glad/excited mine was the first you read &amp; enjoyed! Lucky you; you only had to wait 9 days :P**

**Kay so those are all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4: School Trip**

"Daddy, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up. Wake _up!" _Scorpius shouted, bouncing onto his father's bed.

"Scorp, go back to sleep…" Draco mumbled, turning slightly.

"I can't, Daddy, we'll be late for the School trip! It's eight o'clock!"

Draco shot upright and glanced at the clock. It was only six AM.

"Scorp, its still only six. We have at least another half an hour, go back to bed." Draco told him, pushing him slightly.

"Da_ddy! _No! We have to get up _now!" _

Admitting defeat, Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes before picking his son up. Padding down the stairs of his cottage, he set Scorpius down on the table.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Egg mayonnaise."

"Scorpius; you _hate _egg mayonnaise."

"So?" Scorpius frowned.

"So if you don't like it, why would you eat it for breakfast?" Draco asked, already getting out the cereal.

Scorpius only shrugged.

After breakfast was made, Draco noticed Scorpius was being far more quiet than usual. After five minutes of silence, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it, Scorp?"

Scorpius put his spoon back into his bowl and shook his head.

Draco cocked an eyebrow up at him.

Scorpius looked down and shook his head again.

"Spit it out, bug."

"I don't understand it." Scorpius admitted quietly.

"Understand what?"

"Maths. I don't understand how to do _any _of it, Daddy. I always get stuck on the first question, and all the other children race through it. It's _hard, _Daddy, I don't know what 5x8 is, I can't work out 24 divided by 8, not properly, anyway, I can barely even add 81 to 39. I'm stupid, Daddy, that's what Louis told me, and Rosalie. Even Ally said I was dumb. All the numbers get jumbled up in my head and on paper; it's impossible!" Scorpius cried.

Draco sighed. If this was the case, then he was going to need to get Scorpius a tutor.

"Scorpius, listen to me. You are not stupid _or _dumb, you're just finding it difficult. Don't listen to anybody who tells you that."

"But-"

"No buts, now go upstairs and get ready; we don't want to be late for school, do we?"

Scorpius seemed to brighten up at this and skipped upstairs. Whilst he was getting ready, Draco thought about who was qualified enough to teach his son maths. He couldn't ask Pansy, she was never good at Arithmancy, he couldn't teach Scorpius himself; Draco didn't know the first thing about Muggle mathematics. He could ask Blaise, but Blaise wouldn't take it seriously. Goyle was just out of the question. His Godfather could, but Snape would only make it far too complicated for Scorpius. His Mother wouldn't know how, and he couldn't ask any teacher at Hogwarts. That meant there was only one person left.

Granger.

Of course, she would be happy to teach him. She was qualified, she already seemed to adore his son, Scorpius liked her, and Granger could break it down for him. Granger seemed the best option, for now. Although he hated to admit it, she had been quite good in teaching him beforehand. It was worth a try.

Soon both Father and Son were dressed and ready to go. As Scorpius was only 6 and couldn't do side-along apparition yet, Draco had to floo to the Leaky Cauldron, then take a bus/cab to the school.

It took half an hour, but soon they were finally there and fifteen minutes early for school. Scorpius dragged his Father in to Hermione's classroom.

"Good morning Miss Granger!" Scorpius yelled as he saw Hermione sitting at her desk writing a letter.

"Good morning Scorpius, Malfoy." Hermione smiled at them.

"Granger," Draco nodded at her. Hermione walked over to them and bent down to Scorpius' height.

"Are you ready for the Science Museum today, Scorpius?"

"I can't wait, Miss, can we please leave right now?" Scorpius said enthusiastically.

Hermione giggled and ruffled his hair slightly. "No, we're going to have to wait around half an hour."

Scorpius pouted at this, but nodded and left to take off his things.

"What am I supposed to do on this school trip, Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up, seemingly surprised, as if she had forgotten he was there.

"Well, you just need to keep a small group of children safe, make sure they don't get lost (because that will probably cost me my job), treat them the same as how you would with Scorpius." Hermione explained, trailing off slightly as she finished the letter she had been writing.

"How many is a small group?"

"Four or five."

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Four or Five? Granger, I can barely keep one safe, let alone four or five!"

"It's really not that hard, Malfoy, I mean, if you can't do it then I can always ask Mrs-"

Draco snorted. Something he can't do? There was _nothing _he couldn't do, and Granger must have known it as she smirked up at him.  
"Please, I could look after 30 children easily, five won't be a problem." He scoffed.

"In that case, I was in need of someone to cover for me. See, there's this activities day in two weeks (with bike riding, a picnic, a treasure hunt etc.), but I have to go to a Wedding and every teacher here, which aren't very many, are looking after their own classes. I don't want them to miss out, so, if you're up for it, you could be some kind of helper for the day." Hermione smirked up at him, knowing all too well that he could never do such a thing.

Before Draco knew what he was doing, he was nodding along to everything Hermione had said, and had agreed in his pride that he could do anything.

Bloody pride.

Draco didn't know the first thing about bike riding or conducting a muggle treasure hunt. But, he wasn't going to let that bring him down.

Just then the bell rang. It was so loud that Draco jumped two feet in the air and whipped his wand out, looking for the source. Hermione snorted in an attempt of containing her laughter as she replayed the image in her head.

When he realised it was just the school bell, Draco lowered his wand and put it back into his pocket. Just in time, too, as the children started to line up outside.

"Go stand at the back." Hermione ordered him, rising from her seat to open the door.

"Good morning, Ally. First in the line again, I see," Hermione smiled down at her. _No surprise there_ she thought, before mentally chastising herself. Ally smiled up at her before taking her seat. Hermione greeted each child (and parent) individually, before going to the front of the room.

"Today is a very special day. We're going on a school trip!" The class cheered, making her beam in delight. Whenever her class was happy, Hermione was even happier. "To accompany us we have Mr Walker, Miss Lopez, Miss Beatty and Mr Malfoy!"

The children turned, and Scorpius seemed so ecstatic when he caught his father's eye, who winked at him.

"So, I hope you all brought a packed lunch." The children nodded, but Hermione knew at least someone would have forgotten it. "Surprise inspection! Show me your lunchboxes."

Draco watched as Hermione walked around the room, inspecting each lunch box. She did it in an incredibly animated way, keeping the room happy and full of giggles. Hermione whipped out a magnifying glass, and brought it right up to one girl's face, then to her My Little Pony lunch box, then back to her face again, looking to see if there were any traces of guilt on her face, before nodding her head and moving along to the next person.

It looked as if this was a general thing that happened, each child knew exactly what to do. Draco looked over to his son and found his hands empty and a look of worry and shame across his features. He almost cursed out loud, but stopped himself just in time. Scorpius didn't say anything about a Lunchbox! It looked like he was the only one who didn't have one. Draco reached into his pocket, felt his wand, and (careful not to take it out) he muttered a spell that made a packed lunchbox appear into Scorpius' bag. Satisfied, he leant against the wall and smirked.

As Hermione strode towards Scorpius, she put her magnifying glass a way and brought out a small, grey bear with a blue nose.

"Where's your lunchbox, Scorpius?" She asked, or rather, the teddy asked, waving its arms about and putting on a soft, gruffly voice.

Scorpius shrugged, looking down on his lap. Louis snickered, but stopped as he caught the death glare of Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sure it's here somewhere," The teddy said, reaching its hand into Scorpius' bag and rummaging around, whilst Hermione made silly faces to Scorpius and the rest of the class as she felt the contents of the bag. Finally, she made a surprised face as the teddy pulled out his lunchbox.

"I told you! Here it is, Scorpius." It said, placing the lunchbox onto his desk. Scorpius looked at it in wonder, before looking up at Hermione with the largest grin on his face. Hermione winked at him, gave him the bear, before walking back to the front of the classroom.

"Right, Lunchboxes, check. Before we leave, I want you all to promise to be on your best behaviour for whoever is looking after you.  
Considering we have twenty three in our class, a prime number, we are going to have 3 groups of five, and one group of eight. That one group of eight will have me and another parent to look after them.  
Ally, Lisa, Matthew, Sophie and Jack will be going with Mr Walker.  
Alex, James, Georgia, Fabian and Lia will be going with Miss Lopez.  
Flora, Kristine, Dylan, Billie and Cathy will be going with Miss Beatty.  
The rest (Scorpius, Rosalie, Louis, Lola, Josie, Zoe, Henry and Austin) will be coming with me and Mr Malfoy. Get into your groups," Hermione explained, watching as each child walked over to the parent to be looking after them.

Draco rolled his eyes as he heard he was going to have to look after eight children _with _Granger. Why him? It was probably convenient for Granger, so she was with someone she knew. It was the worst choice she could have made, in his opinion. All they would is argue about where to go next. But, it was quite convenient for him also. He could ask Granger about the tutoring for Scorpius, tell her how much he's willing to pay.

Forty five minutes later found the class at the Science Museum. Hermione gave direct orders on where each group was to go and at what time of day before heading off with her own group.

Posing as a Muggle, Draco tried his best to answer any questions. He didn't know who invented the lightbulb, he didn't know what an airplane was, and he had no idea who invented this airplane either. He simply avoided said questions, and chose to just keep a look out for each child to make sure none got away.

He knew he should have taken Muggle Studies.

When the children were all waiting in line for a ride, Draco decided to ask Hermione about the tutoring.

"Listen, Granger, I need to ask you something."

"What?" Hermione asked, only half paying attention as she watched Rosalie and Louis talking to Scorpius.

"Scorpius told me he's having-"

His sentence was cut short by Hermione rushing off to separate Josie and Rosalie from the fight they were having. Rosalie and Josie were twins but seemed to be the exact opposite from each other. They acted as if they hated each other. She knew it was a bad idea to put them in the same group, but she didn't have much of a choice. Hermione had to keep best friends together, so she put the children with their parents, and they're friends in the same group. In her case, it was Scorpius in his father's group, but since he had no elaborate friends, she had to put Louis and Rosalie together (who couldn't be separated), and Lola, Josie and Zoe together, along with Henry and Austin. It was just a shame she had to put Josie and Rosalie in the same group, as it meant much more mayhem then there should be.

Draco kept an eye on the other children, mainly his son, as he waited (rather impatiently) for Hermione to come back. In the little time he had before she returned, he was thinking about how exactly he was going to phrase asking her to teach Scorpius. He had only got one word in the correct place (Granger) when she came back.

"What were you going to ask me, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"This morning Scorpius started crying because he didn't know how to times numbers, or divide, and he couldn't add big numbers. He says the other children call him stupid and dumb because of it, And, according to his mind, the numbers get all jumbled up when he tries to work it out. I think he needs a tutor. He seems to like you, and you're the only one qualified enough who I know and trust to teach my son. So, Granger I'm offering thirty-five galleons an hour or you to teach my son the basics. Every Saturday, 11-12, an hour a week. Just until he improves." Draco explained.

Hermione blinked. She hadn't processed anything since she heard 'you're the only one I know and trust'. He trusted her? Draco Malfoy trusts a _Mudblood_ to teach his son maths? It was almost out of the question!  
She couldn't believe it. Malfoy. _Draco _Malfoy was asking her. _Hermione Granger_. Mudblood, one third of the Golden trio, best friend to Harry Potter, former nemesis of Draco Malfoy.

_Her_.

She must have been staring at him for a while, as Draco snapped his fingers in front of her face "Well, Granger?"

"Y-Yes, of course, I…I'd be delighted." Hermione stuttered, dropping out of her phase.

Before Draco had the chance to respond Scorpius walked up to him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!"

"We only need to wait another fifteen minutes before we can eat lunch. You can wait that long, can't you, Scorp?"

"No!"

Draco sighed. "Scorp, we-"

"Malfoy we can go and eat lunch now. It's only a fifteen minute difference, and then we'll have more time at the gift shop." Hermione said, before taking Scorpius' hand and leading the group towards the tables.

It wasn't until halfway through lunch that Hermione realized that she hadn't actually heard half of what Draco had said. She could remember 'Saturday', 'hour a week' and 'offering'. She didn't know what Draco was offering, nor what time he would arrive at her flat. If she asked again, it would seem as if she didn't care and wasn't paying attention.

Her only choice was to wait until Saturday and see what happens.

**A/N: Fin! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it . Another quick disclaimer; I don't own any Starkid actors/actresses (I used their names for the parents). I'll try and update as soon as possible!**

**As always Read and Review! See you next time!**


End file.
